


Like Son, Like Father

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, F/M, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina's on the lookout for a little fun.  Tonight, she finds it in her two favorite Bats.





	Like Son, Like Father

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Selina Kyle

Selina Kyle was poised on a gargoyle, ready to spring down into the city. The lights twinkled below her, holding promises of treasures that were hers for the taking.

The air changed. Someone else was there on the rooftop. Her hand went to her whip handle, unhooking it from her belt. She spun around, leaping toward the roof and whoever was near, her whip coiling out beside her.

“Whoa! Easy, kitty cat!”

Selina landed in a crouch, straightening up. “Nightwing.”

He stepped out from the shadows. “Hey, Catwoman.”

She recoiled her whip, hooking it up again. “You should know better than to sneak up on a girl like that. You could’ve been whipped.”

Dick grinned. “That sounds enjoyable.”

Selina arched an eyebrow. “Looking for a new thrill? One away from Daddy?”

Dick frowned. “He’s not my dad.”

Selina took a step closer. “And I’m not the mommy type.”

She entered his space and he put his hands on the tops of her hips. “I’ve never quite pegged your type.”

She smirked. “I like danger.”

“Is this dangerous?”

“It could be.”

Dick smiled up at her. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, is that it?”

She shrugged. “Something like that.” She took his chin in her gloved hand, claws digging slightly into his throat. “How dangerous do you feel?”

He kissed her, hands sliding to her ass.

Selina grinned as she pulled away. “Very dangerous.”

She backed him up to the stairwell, kissing him. When his back hit the wall, she straddled his leg, grinding on it. Dick pressed his erection against her thigh. With one hand, she grabbed his hair, holding him to a biting kiss. She dragged her claws down his suit to palm his crotch. He bucked into her hand.

“Aren’t you eager?” she said.

Dick answered by unzipping her suit.

Selina wriggled her suit off her shoulders. Dick lowered himself to his knees, hooking his fingers into her panties. He pulled them off as far as he could and leaned in, licking her. She ran her hand through his hair, holding him steady.

Dick moaned into her as he ate her out. Selina purred, combing her fingers through his hair. He licked her clit and she shuddered, her whole body shaking. Dick removed his glove, slipping two fingers into her. She rocked her hips towards him.

“Mmm, Nightwing?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me.”

He removed his fingers, licking them clean. He stood and turned them around, pinning Selina to the wall. She found the split in his costume and pulled out his cock. Dick slipped a condom out of his boot holster.

Selina raised an eyebrow. “Ever the Boy Scout?”

“Be prepared! Batman taught me well.”

She laughed and took the condom from him, slipping it on him.

“Show me something he didn’t teach you.”

Dick placed his hands under her ass and hoisted her up. She guided his cock into her and with a push, he entered her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. He kissed her, moaning into her mouth as he pounded into her. Selina groaned, clenching around his cock, enjoying the feeling of fullness within her. She tugged at his hair, exposing his neck. She nipped at his Adam’s apple and he thrust harder.

The Bat-signal lit up, and Selina grinned.

“Someone's out on patrol.”

Dick growled against her neck and slipped his bare hand between her legs to stroke her clit. Selina cried out as her orgasm hit her and dug her claws into Dick's shoulder. With two shallow thrusts, Dick came, spilling himself into the condom.

Selina groaned, letting Dick lean against her. A shadow passed over them, the shadow of a bat. Selina watched the Batwing go by and smirked.

“All right, Boy Wonder. Time to go.”

Dick pulled out of her, easing her down to the ground. He pulled off the condom and wrapped it in a small plastic bag.

“Can never be too careful,” he said.

Selina rolled her eyes and zipped up her suit. “This will just be our little secret, hmm?”

Dick flushed and ran a hand through his hair. “Sure. See you around, Catwoman.”

“See you around, Boy Wonder.”

Dick walked to the edge of the roof and leapt off, leaving Selina alone on the roof. She moved back to her gargoyle perch and watched him go.

“Selina.”

She smirked.

“Bruce.”

His shadow moved over her, silent.

“Did you enjoy the show?”

“Cat.”

She turned around. “Bat.”

He reached down and grabbed her, pulling her up close.

“Don’t do it again.”

“Mmm. I like when you get possessive,” she said.

He pulled her into a bruising kiss, and she pulled him down to the roof, laughing all the way.


End file.
